


Filling in the Blanks

by HPFandom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-20
Updated: 2008-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-30 22:35:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10173938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFandom_archivist/pseuds/HPFandom_archivist
Summary: Just a drabble about Harry's little secrets.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

Disclaimer: All characters, scenes, etc. property of J.K. Rowling. No plagarism intended. I'm not making any money from this.  
Ok? Ok.  
On with the drabble!

 

They all laughed, in the end. Or, that was how the story went. The final battle, the attack to reclaim Hogwarts: when Voldemort was found- shall we say, preoccupied?- all he said before he was destroyed was, “Come to the Dark side, Potter- we have-”. 

Everybody filled in that line differently. “Cookies” was a favorite, but those who knew the boy-wonder best liked to say “the way out”, as Harry had wanted desperately to get away from his fans, whose numbers were constantly increasing. What only a select few ever learned was that it should have been, “your precious Slytherins.”


End file.
